Cold Cold Night
by Nightnyu
Summary: Em uma noite fria de inverno, Lucy dividia sua angústia e seus sentimentos com a solidão da neve. Mas Natsu não queria ficar longe da companheira naquela noite.


Inverno. A estação mais fria do ano estava em seu auge em todo o reino de Fiore. As noites chegavam a ser perigosas, pois as baixas temperaturas traziam uma infinidade de males consigo, envolvidas por trevas invisíveis. As mesmas trevas que envolviam a mente e o coração da jovem de cabelos dourados. Lucy caminhava lentamente, seus pequenos pés que afundavam na fofa e traiçoeira neve eram protegidos apenas por tênis comuns. A respiração forçada e descompassada, demonstrando cansaço, não significava muita coisa para a maga. Seus olhos percorriam vagamente a cidade, ela não voltaria para casa naquela noite. Não sem chegar ao local onde gostaria de estar. Depois de minutos que pareciam uma eternidade, Lucy avistou o rio. A grama verde que cobria fielmente as margens do rio foi substituida, como em todo lugar, por uma grande camada de neve. E o rio, como era de se esperar, estava congelado, parecendo um comprido espelho. ''Uma paisagem morta... muito conveniente...'' pensou a maga, entre um suspiro e outro. Ela se aproximou do rio, sentando-se na neve, e encostou na superfície lisa e brilhante com a ponta de seus dedos pálidos. Geralmente olhar para sua própria imagem lhe agradaria, mas dessa vez não. Lucy virou o rosto para não encarar ela mesma, trazendo uma de suas pernas para junto de seu corpo. Apoiou o rosto no joelho, fazendo com que seus cabelos dourados, que se destacavam naquela paisagem branca, cobrissem sua expressão cansada e triste.

Lucy sabia que estava com frio, sabia que seu corpo não suportaria a baixa temperatura se ela permanecesse naquele local por muito tempo, mas não tinha mais forças para voltar. Aliás, ela não queria voltar. Ela queria que sua mente estivesse vazia, mas algo invadia o seu cérebro incansavelmente há dias. Tentou pensar em como Gray suportava tão facilmente uma temperatura daquelas (tanto que ele estava correndo nu no dia anterior, algo que quase fez Juvia manchar a neve de Fiore com litros de sangue provenientes de uma forte hemorragia nasal). Tanto ele, como todos da Fairy Tail, eram excêntricos, e ela já tinha se acostumado com isso. Mas não conseguiu mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos por muito tempo, o assunto que a atormentava havia voltado. Seus olhos pesavam, o sono havia aparecido e Lucy queria realmente que ele a dominasse, mas a noite fria que havia convidado a maga para sair a impedia de qualquer tentativa de adormecer (e esquecer).

Natsu pretendia fazer uma surpresa para Lucy. A noite estava muito fria, ele não havia conseguido dormir, imaginando que ela poderia estar sentindo muito frio naquela noite, talvez até poderia ter se resfriado. Saiu de casa com cuidado para não acordar Happy, enquanto imaginava as explosões verbais de Lucy ao vê-lo naquela hora em sua casa. O mago abria um sorriso entre uma explosão imaginária e outra, ele adorava as expressões irritadas da companheira. Mas ele tinha um motivo para ir lá dessa vez: Além de ver se ela estava bem, Natsu usaria seus poderes para aquecer o quarto de Lucy, deixando numa temperatura agradável e confortável para ela poder dormir bem. Mesmo se ela explodisse e brigasse com ele, depois ela ficaria feliz ou o acharia útil mesmo sem uma batalha. Era isso que ele queria: O sorriso de Lucy e se sentir útil para ela. Principalmente o sorriso dela, que ele não via há dias. Pensando melhor, ele não sabia o porquê dela estar tão distante nos últimos dias. Talvez ela estivesse com problemas. Sentiu-se culpado. Ele sempre estava próximo dela, deveria ter percebido antes e tentado ajudá-la.

Como já era de costume, Natsu abriu a janela do quarto de Lucy. Quando entrou, olhou para a cama e percebeu que ela não estava dormindo. Depois, constatou que ela não estava em casa. O mago apenas ouvia o silêncio. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido, ele estava nervoso. Erza estava fora por causa de um compromisso, e Levi estava fazendo uma missão. Gray... será que ela estava com Gray? A face de Natsu se contraiu com o pensamento. Ele não entendia exatamente o motivo, mas não gostava de ver Lucy e Gray juntos.

De repente, um pensamento invadiu a mente de Natsu: Será que ela havia ido embora? Ela estava com um problema tão grande que precisou abandonar ele e todos da Fairy Tail? Natsu socou a parede enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Não, Lucy não iria embora, ela não iria sem falar com ele. Ele não a deixaria ir. E se deixasse, iria com ela. Ele iria para onde ela fosse. E era isso que ele faria: Iria atrás dela. O motivo? Bem, ele pensaria nisso depois. O mago saltou a janela do quarto de Lucy, e com a ajuda do seu nariz e da sua velocidade, foi atrás da maga.

''Ela não está longe...'', Natsu sussurrou. E de fato, não estava. Em poucos minutos de procura, Natsu pode ver claramente aqueles longos cabelos dourados balançando com o vento da noite, próximos ao rio congelado. Ele se perguntava o que Lucy estava fazendo ali, naquela hora da noite. Estava muito frio, e as roupas que a maga usava, apesar de serem roupas de frio, eram simples demais para ela estar se sentindo aquecida. O mago, preocupado e irritado, se aproximou de Lucy, pronto para perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo.

Lucy já havia deixado algumas lágrimas rolarem pela sua face. Elas eram quentes e marcavam a neve, aos poucos se tornavam mais abundantes. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma, não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Mas ela estava apenas acompanhando a noite, e a noite não a julgaria. Ao retirar o excesso de lágrimas do seu rosto, percebeu que não sentia mais a ponta dos dedos, o frio já estava afetando seriamente o seu corpo. Tinha que sair dali, mas não encontrava forças para tal. Ela estava tão perdida em seu próprio desespero que não percebeu Natsu se aproximando, muito menos pode se afastar quando o mago sentou-se atrás dela e trouxe o gelado corpo da maga para perto dele, enquanto segurava suas mãos. O choque térmico que os dois sentiram foi grande.

- Lucy, o que você está fazendo? Está tentando se matar? Olha como você está gelada e pálida, está pior que o Gray! - Natsu disse em voz alta, enquanto abraçava Lucy mais forte, aquecendo-a. A maga ficou em silêncio, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo de Natsu. Não queria que ele ouvisse sua voz trêmula e chorosa, e nem que visse suas lágrimas, mas não tinha como livrar suas mãos das mãos fortes de Natsu. Desistiu de tentar parecer forte e deixou que suas lágrimas voltassem a cair livremente, o que Natsu logo percebeu pela proximidade. Isso deixou o mago com medo. - Por que está chorando, Lucy?

- Na... tsu... - Lucy apertou levemente as mãos do mago. - Me desculpe... acho que eu não sou uma boa amiga pra você. - Natsu não entendeu absolutamente nada. Soltou as mãos de Lucy e virou o corpo da maga, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Os olhos da maga estelar estavam vermelhos, ele não aguentava ver aquilo, queria que ela parasse de chorar. E o fato de achar que ele foi a causa das lágrimas dela, já deixava o seu coração apertado.

- Me explique, Lucy! Foi algo que eu fiz pra você? - Natsu deixava claro sua angústia, Lucy não queria vê-lo daquela forma. Os dois estavam se ferindo. A maga balançou a cabeça, tentando esclarecer.

- Não, Natsu, não é culpa sua! A culpa é minha, apenas minha. Eu... - A jovem hesitou, mas precisava falar. Sabia que Natsu não a deixaria até que ela lhe contasse o que havia errado. - Eu estou sentindo coisas que não deveria sentir como amiga. - O rosto de Lucy adquiriu um tom rosado, o que foi facilmente notado por Natsu, já que a pele da maga estava quase da cor da neve. Ele se perguntava se o rosto dele também estava daquela forma. Ainda não entendia o que Lucy estava tentando dizer, mas seu corpo estava ficando mais quente que o normal, principalmente seu rosto e seu peito. Sentia algo estranho no estômago, não eram os enjoos ou as sensações horríveis que ele tinha quando precisava usar um meio de transporte, era uma sensação que apesar de sufocante, era boa.

- Que coisas? São coisas tão ruins pra fazerem você se afastar de mim? - Natsu tocou levemente o rosto de Lucy com a mão direita, fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente para ele. Lucy desviou o olhar novamente, mas colocou sua mão sobre a mão quente de Natsu que estava em seu rosto, acariciando-a.

- Não são sentimentos ruins... só que não são sentimentos que amigos deveriam sentir um pelo outro, eu acho... É como se eu... bem, é como se eu gostasse tanto de você que só imaginar você longe de mim ou com outra pessoa me sufoca. Eu não deveria sentir isso, é egoísmo da minha parte, você é o melhor amigo e eu devia desejar o seu bem, e não desejar que você ficasse ao meu lado pra sempre. - Lucy apertou a mão de Natsu. - É como se eu quisesse prender você, isso é errado! Eu não deveria sentir algo assim! - A maga disse última frase num tom de voz mais alto, e logo abraçou Natsu, escondendo seu rosto no peito do mago. Ele podia sentir suas roupas molhadas pelas lágrimas, e retribuiu o abraço no mesmo instante, abaixando a sua cabeça e sentindo o doce aroma dos cabelos de Lucy.

- Lucy... se você não deveria sentir isso... o que acontece se eu também sentir algo semelhante? É errado? - Lucy parou de soluçar, e o mago continuou. - Eu não suporto ver você junto com o Gray ou com o Loki, eu sei que na Fairy Tail somos todos grandes amigos, mas eu realmente não gosto de ver ou imaginar você com eles. Eu às vezes quero que todos os seus sorrisos sejam pra mim, eu quero ser aquele que pode te proteger sempre, quero ser a pessoa que você mais pode confiar em todo o mundo. Eu também sou muito egoísta, Lucy! O que eu faço? Isso significa que nós não somos amigos? - Natsu deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos. Ele não queria ficar longe de Lucy.

- Natsu... - A maga se afastou um pouco de Natsu, e o fitou. Ele estava falando sério, ele sempre era sincero. - Esses sentimentos... bem, podem não ser amizade, mas acho que são laços mais fortes que uma amizade... pode ser amor. - Ambos ficaram com o rosto mais rosado, mas Natsu queria ir em frente, ele queria descobrir.

- E como a gente pode saber se é realmente amor ou não? - Lucy pensou um pouco, talvez mais sentimentos poderiam dar a resposta definitiva. Ela envolveu o pescoço de Natsu, aproximando o rosto dos dois. Natsu não impediu nenhum movimento dela, apenas acompanhou, até que Lucy encostou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Ambos sentiram um arrepio percorrer seus corpos. Natsu percebeu que a maga abria devagar a sua boca, e ele fez o mesmo, dessa vez já tentando se arriscar o suficiente para encostar a ponta de sua língua nos lábios de Lucy. Ele gostava daquela sensação. Envolveu a cintura de Lucy, e ela cruzou as pernas em seu quadril, deixando seus corpos quase inseparáveis. Em seguida, Lucy encostou sua língua na língua de Natsu e começou a fazer movimentos lentos, mas deliciosos - no ponto de vista de Natsu -, e quando os dois perceberam, eles já estavam em um beijo intenso e quente. A maga já sabia que a temperatura de Natsu era elevada, mas não imaginava que sua língua era muito mais quente que o resto do seu corpo. Ela se afastou lentamente, mesmo contra a vontade de Natsu, e o fitou, ofegante.

- O que você sentiu, Natsu? - Lucy mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, enquanto esperava a resposta do mago. Ele passou a língua pelos próprios lábios.

- Eu queria que essa noite durasse pra sempre, para que eu pudesse ficar assim com você infinitas vezes. - Lucy abriu um sorriso. Era o sorriso mais bonito que Natsu já havia visto, e era só dele.

- Eu também, Natsu... acho que o que sentimos realmente é amor. Nossa amizade não vai acabar, posso dizer que ela vai... apenas evoluir. - Ela o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Natsu acariciou as costas de Lucy, deixando escapar um largo sorriso. Ambos encararam a paisagem pálida e gelada que os cercavam. A primavera estava próxima, e junto com ela, novas descobertas viriam. Mas Natsu e Lucy não estavam interessados na primavera, seus largos sorrisos pareciam estar agradecendo ao inverno, e seus corações nunca esqueceriam daquela fria, fria noite.


End file.
